Sane Enough
by xxshannaro
Summary: After three all-nighters at the hospital, Sakura's parents decide she is in need of a break. They send her to their close relatives: the Hinamori family. "Flying eggs, magical girls, and stupid crushes? 'Break from stress' my foot!" Naruto and Shugo Chara crossover. Set in the "Strong Enough" verse. During time-skip.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A series of unfortunate events led to the love of her life betraying her and leaving the village. Now, a new teenage Haruno Sakura makes it her mission to learn everything she can. What better way to do that than going to different dimensions?**

 **After three all-nighters at the hospital Sakura's parents decide she is in need of a break. They send her to their close relatives: the Hinamori family.**

 **"Flying eggs, magical girls, and stupid crushes? 'Break from stress' my _foot_!"**

 **Naruto and Shugo Chara crossover. Set in the "Strong Enough" verse. During time-skip.**

 _ **Notes:**_ Isn't it funny how I have a prequel for a story that's not even that popular, but am completely blank when it comes to other stories? What's also funny is that I used to cringe over even the idea of making crossover fanfiction. But here I am. To clarify, Hinamori Midori is Kizashi's sister, whose last name obviously changed when she got married to Tsumugu. Will this story pair Ikuto and Sakura? I guess you'll have to find out. I will be recommending my favourite fanfictions at the end.

 **Chapter I**

She enters the Hokage's office quickly, but quietly. Everyone she passes winces at her condition.

'I wonder why.' she thinks sarcastically with a tired grin. 'I have bags under my eyes from not having slept in three or four days, and I didn't see the sun until I stepped out of the hospital to come here.'

She finally reaches a stopping point and knocks on her Shishou's door.

"Come in!" Tsunade says loudly.

She closes the door behind her.

"Ah, Sakura." she smiles. "I've been expecting you."

"What for?" Sakura questions with a little too much curiosity, which, looking back, she regrets.

"Sakura, you have been working at the hospital for three days straight, with no rest whatsoever. I demand that you take a break."

Sakura opens her mouth to say something, but she is interrupted by her teacher.

"Go home, spend some time with your family, eat dinner and, for fucks sake, go get some sleep. I am asking you to take at least a three month leave." she smirks. "Your family already has something in mind."

Sakura opens her mouth once again, but her blonde sensei dismisses her.

Mebuki Haruno (nee Tsubaki) was a patient, understanding woman. That is why, when her baby girl came home, she didn't try to get her to talk.

"Hungry, Saku?" Mebuki asks her daughter gently.

Sakura grins sheepishly at the same time her stomach rumbles.

Mebuki laughs. "I'll take that as a yes."

"KIZASHI!" she screams.

Her father comes downstairs quickly in alarm.

He mutters something quickly about 'women', and hugs his daughter.

God, it had felt like _years_ since she saw her family. Including the strangely comforting arguments, everything was perfect.

 _'_ **Maybe it reminds you of Naruto and Sasuke.'** _her Inner states._

 _'Don't you dare say that bastard's name!'_

 **'I already said it honey.'** Inner Sakura gives a short, bitter laugh that echoes in her mind. ' **You** **can't keep convincing yourself youre over him.'**

 _'I do hate him, though.'_

Inner laughs again. _'That you do, Outer.'_

The rosette swallows the anmitsu, having finished everything else on the table. "So what's this about a vacation?" Sakura says with a relaxed looking smile.

"Midori and her family invited us over to stay probably in a fit of nostalgia. That sister of mine was always emotional." Kizashi lets out a boisterous laugh that makes the females present cringe.

' _Dad's laugh always had that effect on people.'_

"Their daughter is grown up now, isn't she? Ami or something?" Mebuki inquires.

 **'Never knew we were related to our childhood bully,'** Inner puts in jokingly.

"Mebuki, you know well enough her name was Amu." Kizashi's face scrunches up in thought, a habit Sakura inherited. "Though, I think that's the name of her youngest."

"Don't remember your own niece's name, Papa?" Sakura teases her father, grinning.

Kizashi scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. This action reminds her so much of Naruto that she visibly flinches.

' **Told 'ya so,'** Inner's singsong voice quips.

She covers that up with a (fake) giggle. "Amu-chan inherited the Haruno hair, correct?" Of course, she knew that it was indeed correct. Someone with her memory wouldn't forget their favorite cousin.

Kizashi and Mebuki start arguing again, only stopping when Sakura calls them out on it. Her dad tells her the rest of the details and she finally heads upstairs to sleep.

 **707 words, guys...**

New record? Yessssss! I really feel like the longer I make my chapters, the choppier it becomes. Does that make any sense?

Recommended fanfic of the day:

 **A Hop, Step, Jump Away** by .Enadi (ffid: **9952445** )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A series of unfortunate events led to the love of her life betraying her and leaving the village. Now, a new teenage Haruno Sakura makes it her mission to learn everything she can. What better way to do that than going to different dimensions?**

 **After three all-nighters at the hospital, Sakura's parents decide she is in need of a break. They send her to their close relatives: the Hinamori family.**

 **"Flying eggs, magical girls, and stupid crushes? 'Break from stress' my** _ **foot**_ **!"**

 **Naruto and Shugo Chara crossover. Set in the "Strong Enough" verse. During time-skip.**

 **Chapter II**

To pack for this three-month-long trip (because she wasn't going to take any longer than needed to "recuperate") she enlisted Tenten's help.

Saying she didn't know TenTen well was a blatant lie. Sakura knew all of her deepest, darkest secrets. She even knew the girl's _last name_ for heaven's sake, which was something she told no one else. So, yeah. They were close.

TenTen walked Sakura to the local shinobi supply shop, "The Rusty Kunai". She showed her to the counter, and the owner greeted her.

"Ah, TenTen! So nice to see you. How's Akina? Fumio? Neji? Lee? And that crush your mother told me about?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at TenTen who waved her hand as if to say, "Later,"

She then turned to face the old man and laughed in a good-natured manner. "Fine, they're fine!" They exchanged pleasantries and Sakura was introduced to Ginjiro. Sakura finally got to the matter at hand.

"Listen, we're here for storing scrolls. I heard your seal-master made a new one that lightens the weight." She could handle it, but best be safe, right?

Ginjiro grinned. "Yes, yes. I'll be right back." He disappeared behind the counter.

"What's up with him?" was the first question to break the silence.

"He's my cousin - three times removed, I believe." Tenten shrugged. Her fingers idly tapped on the wooden desk.

Coming back a few minutes later with the said scrolls "150 Ryo for each." he announced in a no-nonsense manner.

Sakura turned to give her friend a ridiculous look. That was pretty cheap for scrolls of this quantity.

'Maybe the price could have changed...?' she thought. 'I haven't exactly been keeping up with inflation and deflation rates for about a year!'

They both bought some, Sakura for her trip and TenTen for missions, probably. The pinkette had no doubt Tenten hoarded scrolls.

Once they were out of the shop, Sakura groaned. "I have to pack all of my stuff!"

Packing was pretty fun - when she _actually wanted_ to go on the trip!

The brown-haired girl offered a smirk. "I would normally offer to help you, but I have a mission with my team. Good luck!" She ran off, probably to Neji's house.

After he got promoted to Jonin, Neji had rented his own apartment. He still had a nice relationship with his clan, but he probably didn't like the attention he got after missions. Sakura didn't blame him. Who would want their clan coddling them?

Anyway, Sakura was one hundred per cent sure Tenten didn't have a mission.

"Bitch," she muttered under her breath.

Her body was used to her mind wandering off and could function quite well while the Inner and Outer souls were speaking.

So while she was getting out the necessary items to pack (toiletries, clothes, weapons, etc) she conversed with Inner.

' _Ugh, it is so unfair of Tsunade to give us a punishment for helping!'_

 **'It is not a punishment. It is a vacation. You need a break. Besides, all of those medics you trained will be happy to cover for you.'**

 _'Ever the voice of reason.'_

She saw Inner smirk in her mind's eye. **'Of course.'**

Sakura sealed the last scroll and dropped it in her bag with a 'Plop'.

She kissed her mother and father goodbye, promised to write to them and exited out the door.

Green eyes looked at the fluffy clouds in the normally clear skies with a contented sigh.

"Here I go," she whispered.

《 Hinamori residence》

 _Ding-dong._

 _Ding-dong._

"I'll get it!" yelled a pink-haired girl about ten years old.

Her amber eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Sakura-nee?" she said in surprise.

"Amu-chan!"

The said older cousin then grinned and immediately engulfed Amu into a hug. Amu froze on contact, which the resident kunoichi definitely noticed.

Her mind was clouded with worry. Does she not have any friends? Do people at school talk to her? Does she get bullied? Sakura was ready to kill somebody if the need arose.

"Oji-san and Obaa-san didn't tell you I was coming?"

Amu glared at her parents.

"We wanted it to be a surprise...?" Midori-obaa offered, trailing off.

"Whatever. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She flipped her hair and walked away. Almost a better hair flip than Ino.

Sakura blinked. Suddenly, she heard an "Eek!" coming from the adults.

 **'Can grown men make that noise?'**

Suddenly, the image of Tsumugu being a Sasuke fan-girl came up in her mind. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Cool and spicy!"

The rosette stared at the two fangirling parents for a few seconds before she wanted to leave.

"Ah, excuse me. I rented an apartment across the street and I need to unpack my things."

"Why don't you stay with us? Ami-chan doesn't use her room, anyway. She doesn't like sleeping alone." Her uncle exclaimed with a smile.

"No, I couldn't impose on you like that." Sakura bowed to her family before finally leaving.

 **'What** **a weird family.'**

 _'Tell me about it! I thought Amu would skip her teenage phase.'_

She grabbed the key to her new apartment, opening her door.

Throwing her bag on the couch, Sakura yawned. She took one look at the bed before deciding what to do next.

"Sleep it is," she whispered.

* * *

 ** **sneak peek at the next chapter:****

"And all of the inspirational bullshit up there is what made Amu wake up to four eggs on her bed. Not three, not two, but _four_.

Yeah, canon Shugo Chara is fucked up now."


	3. Chapter 3

Hinamori Amu was confused. Really confused.

First, the cousin she used to play with when she was little came to visit. If I ever need life advice or a shoulder to cry on she'll be right across the street, she had thought.

Once she'd thought more on the topic, she realised that she wouldn't actually talk to Sakura. Why?

She was so used to being the 'cool and spicy' girl that she didn't even know who she truly was anymore.

'I want to be someone who other people trust. I don't want them to fear me. I... I want to be more like _her_. She can speak her mind like she doesn't even care who listens or what they say about her. I want to be that confident. I want to be in tune with my would-be self!'

'I am not that shell. I am Hinamori Amu and I will be great - even if I need to believe in stupid things like guardian angels to get there.'

And all of the inspirational bullshit up there is what made her wake up to four eggs on her bed. Not three, not two, but _four_.

Yeah, canon Shugo Chara is fucked up now.

《with the disciple of the Fifth Hokage! 》

Haruno Sakura was happy. Really happy. "Why," you ask?

Well, she'd been jumping on this building's construction site for the last hour and a half. Maybe it was weird of her to think so, but it was fun.

Until she saw a flash of pink in her vision. 'What is Amu-chan doing here?' she wondered, 'Shouldn't she be at school?'

She jumps down from the construction, her surroundings a blur. Deciding to confront her cousin, she jumps after her. Squinting, she realises one thing.

Was Amu using chakra? The energy looked enough like chakra. And what was that pink blob beside her?

She looks up to where Amu is flying. When she sees a boy with cat ears all the alarm bells go off in her head.

'Pedo alert!'

"Three more in her bag, nya!" the blue blob beside the cat boy mutters.

Before the cosplay cat guy can stick his fingers where they don't belong, Sakura intervenes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sakura hisses out in a dangerous tone. Killing intent leaks from her glare.

The cat dude makes a grab for Amu's eggs, accidentally knocking them off.

"No!" Amu shouts. Then, she does the most stupid thing ever known to man. She jumps after it.

Sakura can only watch in horror, as Amu falls. She quickly weaves a net out of pure chakra to stop her from dying. There was a bright flash, and right then and there, Amu changed into...

... a pink cheerleader?

"It's almost as if she isn't pink enough already," Sakura says under her breath.

She sees the guy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto (if what the blonde boy yelled out is his name) smirk.

And then a blonde prince-looking guy yells out, "Holy crown!"

'Wha- what the fuck.' Sakura exclaims incredulously to Inner. 'What is going on?'

Inner stares at the scene happening before her with a weirded out look. Outer can basically see the wheels turning in her mind.

 **'Hell if I know.'**

Assessing the situation, Sakura decides to act. She turns to the dude beside her who is trying to get away.

"While Amu-chan's having her 'Twilight' moment, we need to _talk_." The dark tone promises pain if he doesn't listen.

Her small hand grips his wrist in an unbreakable hold and she body flickers to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Woah, Woah, slow down. We're not at that point in our relationship yet." Ikuto says instead of answering the question. He has his famous smirk on, which normally had girls falling for him.

Sakura just thinks he looks as if he's about to rape a little girl, which, considering today's events, seems plausible.

She ignores him in favour of asking a question.

"You _will_ explain what the heck the blobs floating around people are." She had noticed Amu's first, then Ikuto's, and then the blonde dude's. They didn't seem like chakra.

He looks around the room, toying with the frame of the team seven pictures.

"You... you don't have one."

"Nice observation," Sakura said dryly.

"Normally, only people who have charas can see other people's."

"What are they, though?"

Ikuto smirks at her again. "Meet me at the observation tower beside Seiyo Elementary tomorrow at three pm." He promptly jumps out her window, leaving her seething.

"Who does he think he is?" Sakura yells angrily.

 **'No one cares. Let's go ask Amu!'**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, let me get this straight." Sakura says slowly. "You are the personification of Amu-chan's dreams?"

"Yes." came the reply of the blue-haired chara.

"And if she doesn't believe in you, you'll disappear."

"Mmmhmm."

"You might want to give her another chance. If she wished for you to be here, surely she doesn't want you to disappear!"

Sighing, Miki props her chin on her palm. "I will try.

Sakura cannot think of anything to say, so she decides to say nothing at all.

the apartment

"Owie, the wire burned me!"

Inner snickers. **'** **Mature.'**

Ignoring her, Sakura drops her new laptop on the table, opening the screen slowly. Almost instantly, Yamanaka Ino's face pops up.

Let me explain their situation. When they were smaller, they fought over a stupid emo boy. Now that said boy is gone, they are best friends again. If Tenten and Sakura are close, Ino and Sakura are conjoined twins.

"Hey forehead!" yells Ino.

Failing to keep her wide grin at bay, Sakura yells "Hey, pig!" back warmly. God, it had felt so long!

They make small talk for a few moments about the weather and such trivial matters, before Ino takes a deep breath and stares right into her rival's soul with sharp eyes.

Most people would think she was a bimbo or something of the like but Ino had a sizable array of knowledge in her head and was an expert on psychology in general.

She thought over what she was going to say before she said it. Careful wording and casual body language was the best way to get information out of someone, after all.

To anyone else, it seemed as if she remembered something, thought twice, and then whispered, "Fuck it." under her breath.

"Sasuke was spotted in Kiri the other day." Ino says, as if in passing conversation.

That doesn't get any reaction out of Sakura.

Ino's surprise must have shown on her face because a laugh came out of Sakura. "Did you really think I wasn't over him, Ino-pig?"

"Yes, yes I did. But I'm curious. When did this happen?"

Sakura exhales. "Only a few days ago," she admits. "I was like, why should I fret over some boy who doesn't even give me the time of day?"

Ino sips her green smoothie, looking thoughtful. Abruptly, all her thoughts seem to stop and she chuckles. "Why give a boy the time of day at all?" she asks, a secretive smile on her lips.

'I did not expect Ino to be gay...'

' **You can go off on your secret forbidden romance now!'**

It only takes a minute for her to figure it out. "You and Tenten."

"I see there's actually a brain in that forehead of yours."

They sit in a comfortable silence.

"Damn, I'm late for my hospital shift. Bye, love!" Ino blows her a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I haven't updated in a few weeks, so I will make this chapter longer than usual.**

There was something strangely comforting about going to the grocery store. This is especially true when you frequently have people in your house. The quietness is bliss.

But not for one pink-haired medic that we know and love. In fact, she'd been screamed at twice, had accidentally broken someone's leg and was flirted with a _whole_ lot. We'll hear the first two stories another time. Today, we're focusing on flirtation.

Defined by the dictionary, to flirt is to behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than with serious intentions. That's why she didn't know whether it was actually flirting. Maybe he was just being chivalrous. Men still do that at this day and age, right?

Moving on. She was at the grocery store (obviously).

In a fit of nostalgia, she buys a shitload of ramen, remembering how much Naruto loved it. She also buys a ton of fruit, which would be hard to carry for a normal person.

It's a good thing Haruno Sakura was not a normal person by any standard. So, she picked it up easily and it all went smoothly. Until _he_ came up.

He had blonde hair with brown eyes, fairly well built, and was apparently not very smart because he asked her if she needed help with her bags.

Trying to hide her grimace with a smile, Sakura says, "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Nonsense," he says. He takes her bags anyway, completely disregarding what she said earlier.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Thank you for your consideration." she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, how rude of me!" he exclaimed suddenly. "My name is Tsukasa Amakawa."

"Haruno Sakura." Oh, why couldn't he notice she didn't give a fuck?

 **Maybe he would if you** ** _told him._**

"I run the observation tower at Seiyo Elementary." he said with a grin. "Come visit if you like."

Aha, so the crazy cat guy set him up.

"I will try." She really won't.

Once he walked her to the apartment and left, she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Can fate just stop with its bullshit today?" She screamed to literally nobody.

She fails to notice someone coming in. "Who's there?"

"Just me!" an adolescent voice yells. "You said I could come in at any time."

Sakura relises that what Amu says is true.

" _Are you mentally stable now?" Sakura told Amu after she'd been reduced to a blushing mess in front of her crush.**_

" _Noo!" the shorter girl moans into her pillow. "I confessed my love for him in front of the whole school."_

" _You'll be fine. I'm sure no one will notice!"_

" _They will and they'll think I'm…" she paused, searching for the right word. "weird!"_

" _Is that what you're worried about? Your image being ruined? Don't worry about that! Enjoy being who you are. Enjoy being young, enjoy having crushes, enjoy being innocent!"_

 _Amu looks at her, wide-eyed._

 _She sighs. "Just, look out for yourself, okay? You're welcome at my house any time. I might tell you about my fan-girl days."_

" _Bye." Obviously thinking about what she said, the tween comes to an understanding. "Wait, Sakura-nee! What do you mean by 'fan-girl days'?"_

 _But Sakura was already gone._

"Do I need to come back another time?" says a dry voice.

"Yeah! Go away Amu!" the green-eyed girl groaned.

The said girl entered anyway, meekly holding up a bag.

"I made cookies." she offered.

Giving a wolfish grin, Sakura answers, "Never mind. You're welcome here. Who are your charas?"

In addition to the cokies, the primary-schooler also brought a pink cheerleader and a blue artist.

' **Kyaa! So cute!'**

"This is Ran." she gestures at the pink one, then the blue one. "This is Miki. Don't you have one? Tadase-kun said that only people with charas could see other people's."

'Tadase-kun? Kind of reminds me of…' Sakura shakes herself out of the thought process. 'You are over him, Haruno. He means nothing to you. You are not a naive little girl anymore.'

"I'm an oddity, I guess. You could say I'm more in tune to my would-self than most people. I get advice from her all the time." she says aloud.

In her benefit, Amu doesn't look at her older cousin like she's lost all sense of reality. "Is that why you zone out so much?"

' **Holy mother of-'** Inner exclaims in Sakura's mind. **'This one is actually intelligent. It's a shame she wastes those brains on a guy!'**

' _We were like that once.'_ Sakura reminds her.

She decides to change the subject. "How's your man doing?"

Amu blushes bright red. "He's not my man!" She doesn't elaborate at all, until her clip changes into a pink heart.

"Chara-change into someone that's not afraid to talk about their feelings!"

"I don't think he wants to even be friends with me. He's serious whenever he talks to me, not at all like how Edward traded jokes with Bella before they- you know."

"You can't expect your life to be exactly like Twilight, little cousin. And if he doesn't pay attention to you, maybe he's not the one. I'm sure you've got a bunch of other suitors."

No doubt thinking of a few of her classmates, Amu blushed redder.

"If he ever starts a relationship with you, just remember that he's the lucky one, not you. Hinamori Amu should love herself before she decides to love someone else."

Deciding all of her wiseness was used up for the day, Sakura stood up and yawned.

"By the way, what's the name of your school's principal?"

Confirming her suspicions, Amu said, "Tsukasa… Amakawa?"

The kunoichi groaned.

(ᵔᴥᵔ) (ᵔᴥᵔ) (ᵔᴥᵔ) (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**This flashback is directly after the whole construction site fiasco.


	6. Chapter 6

"How the fuck do kids find their way to this place?!" screeched a red-faced and sweaty Sakura. She let out a frustrated huff of breath, which she could clearly see in the chilly December weather.

She carefully surveyed the map for a second time.

Ugh. She was going to get nowhere if she went on like this.

Tap, tap.

Ignoring the noise, Sakura squinted at the map, outlining her path with her finger.

Tap, tap.

She only grew more miserable, as she realised that she had taken two wrong turns. She was a top-class kunoichi, dammit! She was better than this.

Tap, tap.

About ready to pull out her hair, she angrily turned around to see a little boy.

"What. Is. It." Sakura hissed.

"I need help getting my ball," he said impatiently.

Good lord. She did not have time for this.

"Screw off, kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm seven!"

Yup. Still a kid by her standards.

"Whatever."

Wait, a kid! He probably knew where the school was!

"You know what? Sure. But you have to help me find a place."

The kid nodded, pointing to the fence that his football was behind.

With a sigh (because, again, she did not have time for this) Sakura hauled her ass to the place.

Halfheartedly pushing chakra to her legs, she scaled the fence, kicked the "no soliciting" sign, seized the ball and hurled it at the boy.

"Now," she said in an eerily composed voice. "Where the hell is Seiyo Elementary?"

The asshole of a kid didn't bother to answer her question. He flung a piece of gum at her and ran off.

"That little-"

Okay. One last attempt and she would head home.

She stared intensely at the map and started walking.

Now, it was going well. Too well, actually.

Hence, she bumped into a teacher.

...

Accidentally, of course.

《 ¤ 》

Today was not a fantastic day for Yuu Nikaidou. He spilt his coffee on his new shirt, stepped on a piece of chewed gum, and, worst of all, had to deal with kids.

Ugh.

And you know what's worse than seeing kids in school? Recognizing kids out of school.

Social etiquette required him to at least say hello to Hinamori Amu.

She was... tiring, to say the least.

Her three Guardian Characters floated around her at all and gave her the ability to purify x-eggs.

Imagine his surprise when it wasn't Hinamori after all.

Instead of honey brown, his eyes approached green. Instead of a 4'11 little girl, he observed one that was at least 5'5.

Too bad, "Ah, Himamori-san!" had already escaped his lips.

...and his other cup of coffee had escaped his hands.

Fortunately, the girl seemed to grasp it before it hit the ground.

'Interesting. She seems to have the reflexes of a war veteran.'

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

She assisted him up from his place on the ground.

"That's quite alright. No big deal. Nope, not at all." he scratched his head sheepishly, watching her flinch at the motion."Himamori-kun's sister?"

Though the irritation showed in her eyes, she smiled. Clearly, they got mixed up frequently.

"Haruno Sakura, her cousin on her mother's side." she outstretched her hand.

He shook it, noticing the callousness of her hand; not one of your average female.

"Yuu Nikaidou. Uh- I'm her teacher."

She laughed gently, and it wasn't quite the tinkling sound he expected. It was loud, more like a hearty chuckle.

"I kind of guessed." she paused awkwardly, looking at the map on the grassy floor. "Could you please show me to Seiyo Elementary? I've spent several hours looking for it."

Surprised, he looked down at her. "Why?"

"The principal urged me to go there. Something about guardian charas."

blinked. "Ah, the legend of Guardian Characters." he laughed, "Extremely popular here."

Her eyes widened for just a second, "Y-yes, of course. A legend. Now, if you'd please provide directions, I'll be on my way."

Suspicious, he thought. She didn't seem to possess one herself.

"Sorry, just walk up until you see a tower. You'll find Amakawa-san there."

Sakura nodded. "Alright. Have a good evening!"

Oh, he would, indeed have a pleasant evening. Right next to a considerable pile of paperwork.

Sighing at the thought, he said, "You as well, Harumo-kun."

ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿

surprise!


	7. rewrite notice

p style="text-align: center;"Hello! I have decided to rewrite this story. It is now published as Shinobi and Magical Girls Don't Mix. Please go check it out and maybe leave a review./p 


End file.
